Fathering A Little Thief
by Pricat
Summary: One shots involving Constantine and his young daughter Sneaker whom he adopted while visiting Russia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**After reading some of my other little stories involving Constantine's daughter Sneaker, I decided to write one shots for her since she's an adorable badass but hope you guys like.**

**In this very first one shot, Sneaker escapes from her gulag like shelter but finds Constantine who is taken to her the very first moment he sees her, well after she threw a pebble at him lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was night time in a shelter in Siberia, Russia and whi,e many foster kids slept dreaming of finding an new Fami,y, somebody was sneaking out whom was an amphibian youngster with shoulder length lime green hair, slender but had a mo,e on her lip putting on a hooded cloak but was leaving the shelter so she didn't know that Fate would lead her to her new father or that he was the greatest thief of all time.

Her name was Sneaker but had been dropped at the shelter as a baby by her birth mother and had grown up into a healthy but mischievous five year old who found it hard to get adopted because of her antics plus the owner of the shelter told her, nobody wanted a kid like her.

Tbat never stopped her so she left by using a zip line and landed on her webbed feet on the co,d Russian streets but was hiding, in case the police officers found her but heard a Russian accented voice coming this way, as she threw a rock.

"What the heck-" she heard it mutter as she crawled out from where she was hiding out but surprised seeing the so called World's Most Dangerous Frog Constantine whom she looked up to and had heard many stories about his many crimes and antics which inspired her to want to be like him when she grew up.

Constantine was just as surprised seeing a little kid in a hooded cloak roaming the streets this late plus had dared to throw a pebble which had hit him on the head leaving a bruise.

Sneaker was stunned realising whom she'd hit, half amused but worried since she knew he had a fierce temper.

"Who're you, where are your parents?" he asked seeing the mo,e on her lip, as that ran in his family, making him very curious wondering if her birth mother was part of his family but he had to get her safe.

"The name's Sneaker, just Sneaker.

My parents dumped me at a sucky shelter, but I escaped." she told him making him understand but he coukdn't leave her out alone taking her to where he was staying, but he needed time to think, like heists since being a father was a huge deal plus he didn't really have a fatherly bone in his body.

But he could try, right?

Plus Sneaker reminded him of himself at her age, a foster kid after what happened to his family but blocking that memory out sighing and made up his mind, knowing his American cousin would be stunned or thought he kidnapped her.

But the kid was sleepy when they got there, but he was making hot chocolate for them but Sneaker was just like him growing up, a foster kid so was deciding to keep her no matter what anybody said, even Kermit since he always rained on his parade when he wanted to have fun like blow things up or heist so hated hiding who he was because he was a bad frog and nobody could stop him, not even Kermit.

Maybe at the Tower of London but not now seeing Sneaker out like a light which he admitted was cute but cursed the owner of that shelter for treating this little one so harsh, but it was okay now because in a few days, they were going back to America so nobody could try to take Sneaker away from him, unaware his father instincts were coming out in him which worried him.

He sighed drinking coffee whi,e watching Sneaker sleep hoping he could help her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sneaker was awake thinking last night had been some wonderful dream but she realised she was still with Constantine making her excited that he wanted her, but was keeping it cool for now making breakfast like she did for the littler kids at the shelter making pancakes since she knew Constantine would be surprised, and surprised he was seeing her flip pancakes and catching them in the pan.

He remembered learning to cook from the chef at the shelter so was understanding Sneaker being able to cook at such a young age which made him very proud.

Plus she wasn't burning them or making a mess which made him smirk hearing her giggle which was cute.

"Who taught you to cook, like tbat?" he asked.

"We teach ourselves at the shelter, but it's good, but I guess it was Fate that brought us together." Sneaker said making Constantine understand.

"I guess my little thief, but in a few days we're going to America where I currently live, even though I was born in Russia just like you." Constantine to,d her seeing her excited, her young eyes widening in awe making Constantine chuckle.

To Sneaker, America was like some amazing place like she had read about or heard about so was always wanting to go there when she was old enough or if she got adopted by an American family knowing a lot of eagle kids got adopted by them as Constantine sighed.

The mention of Eagles made him think of a certain cop who had arrested him for almost stealing the Crown Jewels.

Sneaker growled at that, but wondered why he was in Russia.

"I felt like visiting and let's leave it at that, okay?" Constantine to,d her making her understand but was excited about America, but Constantine had to go see a certain female who ran a certain gulag giving him an idea, since Sneaker woukd like his gulag family.

Shr was surprised seeing where he used to live plus was liking his family who were now her uncles making Constantine smirk talking to Nadya whom was impressed but knew he was going back to America soon which made him nod.


	2. Welcome To America

**A/N**

**Here's the next one shot which involves Sneaker's first plane ride as she and Constantine are going back to America but they are having fun and bonding because Constantine is getting used to having Sneaker around, and secretly anxious about how she'll handle the plane ride.**

**I love these one shots as Sneaker is adorable but just as mischievous as Constantine which makes him proud.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few days had passed and it was the night before she and Constantine were going to America but Sneaker was pretty excited because she had heard so much about the wonderland that was America from books and radio, making Constantine chuckle at his little thief's excitement whi,e he was packing plus Sneaker was playing with Hector that was Constantine's pet turtle but Sneaker was humming to herself.

She just hoped that the owner of the shelter didn't find her or take her away from Constantine since she had trouble sleeping and it had taken him to comfort her plus when at gulag the other day, Nadya had told him what being a father entailed but he was ordering pizza making Sneaker curious because she had always wanted to try stuff like pizza because the owner of the shelter always fed them gruel.

Constantine understood because she needed to experience these things as he tossed her a can of soda but she tingled in excitement opening it, drinking or more like chugging it feeling her webbed hands shake and her pupils shrank getting hyper making her hopped up plus Constantine chuckled.

He knew that she would be okay but would blow her young mind when they got to America but he sighed seeing her calming down lying on the couch falling asleep so left her be, until the pizza came.

The doorbell rang, as it woke Sneaker making her curious seeing Constantine answer it paying the delivery guy money but he could smell the pizza from the boxes making Sneaker giggle since his senses were heightened being a thief, but the delivery guy shook his head when Constantine shut the door.

"Sneaker, guys like that are nut jobs, okay?" he told her seeing her nod.

They were eating but Sneaker was excited about her new life which was beginning plus tomorrow, she would have her first plane ride and a lot of new things would happen like new adventures for her like kindergarten.

Constantine chuckled at her because she was being cute and she was slowly getting under his skin because he sighed knowing it was almost her bedtime or the proper bedtime for a kid her age.

While tucking her into bed, he was telling her a story but hearing her call him dad made him surprised but was understandings.

* * *

The next day they were at the airport but Sneaker was very excited about going to America making Constantine smile, because he was getting used to being her father so knew it would also be her first ride on a plane but he would help her through it but surprised, that she wasn't freaking out so was going to get checked in.

After going through security, they were hanging out but Sneaker was curious and excited which made Constantine happy was drinking a soda knowing the little thief would fall asleep on the plane there.

Sneaker was asleep on the plane making Constantine smile stroking her shoulder length lime green hair seeing a grin on Sneaker's face in sleep hoping she would love America watching an ninja movie, one of his favourites.

Plus he lived in an apartment in LA so he had room for Sneaker plus he would make a room for her that she would love but the plane landing in LAX broke him out of his thoughts seeing Sneaker awake.

"Are we there yet?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yes we're there in America." Constantine told her as the youngster was excited following him off the plane but very curious about America making Constantine smile but texting Kermit because he had wanted to know how things had went plus knew Kermit had adopted a Japanese amphibian youngster.

He was going to his American cousin's house but Kermit was surprised seeing Sneaker but she was looking at Yoko, who was Kermit's daughter.

"How about you guys go play, while we talk, okay?" Kermit told them.

"Okay, Uncle." Sneaker said softly.

Constantine sighed seeing Kermit give him a look, because he had no idea that his Russian cousin had adopted a kid listening to him explain and hoped that Sneaker was okay, plus he wanted to help hi. Out with Sneaker.


	3. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and hope people like.**

**It's a few days before Sneaker starts kindergarten and she's shy plus likes having fun with her Dad plus Constantine coming down with a cold which worries Sneaker because she cares about him.**

* * *

It was early evening in L.A and in Constantine's apartment it was dinner time but Constantine had ordered Thai food since he liked this stuff so hoped that Sneaker would like it too because she had ninja blood in her, he saw it which made him think that her birth mother had been part of his family which made him curious because he sighed so saw her in pyjamas because he had given her a bath after ordering in but she was hungry making him chuckle.

She was sitting on the floor beside him as the food was on the coffee table but it was like eating in a Japanese house plus Sneaker's first day of kindergarten was in a few days which made the little thief anxious because she was shy around other kids like at the shelter but she loved her Dad but liked what he was teaching her because she was like him and smart as a whip like him showing her how to use chopsticks because she was having trouble using them.

"Thanks Daddy, as this food is really good!" Sneaker told him making him smile but we're having fun because they were goofing around.

Around nine in the evening Sneaker was getting sleepy making Constantine smile a little because she was very cute plus she needed her sleep tucking her into bed telling her a story seeing her out like a light sneezing making Sneaker worry because she cared about him.

"I'm fine sweetie, just sleep." Constantine told her putting the nightlight on before leaving her to sleep since she hated the dark plus sleeping with her stuffed frog Baba he had made her so was okay but Constantine was feeling sleepy going to bed since a good night's rest would do him good but his antibodies were getting hammered going to bed.

He climbed into bed pulling the covers around him but was out like a light and later that morning, Sneaker walked into her dad's room after a bad dream knowing he wasn't feeling good so was lying on the bed instead of climbing in beside him so she wouldn't catch whatever germs her father had hoping he would be okay.

* * *

The next morning Constantine was feeling unlike himself because he had an nasty cold but hiding it from Sneaker because she worried about him since they were very close since they had found each other in Russia feeling a fever seeing Sneaker up sensing something in his aura that was off.

"Daddy you okay, you don't seem yourself?" Sneaker told him hearing sneezes and coughing making her understand because she cared about her Dad a lot and without him, she would end up in the shelter again which she didn't want but was making juice to help him but calling her uncle since he could help her father.

"Rest Daddy, as I got ha." Sneaker told him.

Constantine was asleep but his nose was stuffy along with his throat hurting so was relaxing because he needed it but Kermit was his cousin needed to rest and drink fluids but he needed medicine meaning he had to see a doctor so was calling one.

"Daddy's gonna be okay, right?" Sneaker asked.

"Yes once he takes medicine and rests but has to drink fluids meaning he has to drink a lot." Kermit told her seeing her nod.

She heard her Dad whimper as the cokd was doing an number on him knowing he could beat this cold and win.

"That's good but I know you can help him." Kermit told her.

"Yeah..." Sneaker told him softly.

He knew she was scared but knew once the cokd ran it's course, Constantine would be back on his webbed feet which made Sneaker relieved.


	4. Getting Ready

**A/N**

**Here have more of Constantine and his little thief plus thanks to the reviewer who reviewed.**

**It's the day before Sneaker starts kindergarten and she's anxious but Constantine being a good father is helping her feel better which is sweet.**

**Who knew Constantine would make a great father?**

* * *

A few days later Constantine wax feeling better, way better thanks to Sneaker because she had made him ramen and juice along with making sure he took his medicine the doctor had told him to take so now it was the day before Sneaker was to start kindergarten which made the little thief very anxious because she had just moved to America but didn't know anybody here except for her Dad and her cousin Yoko of sorts.

She could already read since she was two and loved books about thieves like Ali Baba and had her own library card which Constantine had helped her with but she didn't underdtand if she was smart, why she had to go to school?

Constantine understood but knew if she didn't, the cops might take her away from him, something he couldn't bear but didn't want to make her worry as she was a kid, her job was to play and have fun.

"I have no idea why a little genius like you has to go to school p,us you can work on your thief skills there, like at recess." Constantine to,d her seeing a smirk on her face.

"Yeah you're right!" Sneaker told him giggling but they were having fun scamming and being Bad Frogs as they were meant to be p,us had snuck into Tne Muppet Theatre while Sam wax distracted but pulling pranks making Kermit annoyed.

"Constantine, I know you and your little thief are here!" he yelled hearing both Bad Frogs chuckling hysterically making the others stunned that Constantine had adopted a kid but Sam shook his blue feathered head at what was going on.

Sneaker hissed at them leaving with her dad but they were going to have fun but later that early evening, she was splashing around in the bath tub since she was starting school tomorrow but her dad had given her and himself dinner but she was drying off putting on her night kimono but in her room reading aloud to her stuffed frog Baba, as Constantine was listening.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure Daddy." Sneaker said as he was sitting on her bed listening plus his pet turtle Hector was on his lap but it was very soothing right now having this quiet time and bonding with Sneaker seeing her sleepy.

"Okay somebody's ready for dreams, since you have school." Constantine told her putting the book on her bedside table tucking her in kissing her head seeing a smile on her face drifting off into sleep leaving her room.

He wax hiding his anxiety for her because he had faith in her plus she was Bad Frog like him but still he knew other kids would give her a rough time sighing but knitting was helping his stress melt away which was good yawning since it was getting late feeling Hector nuzzle him which was helping drifting off into dreams.

The next morning Sneaker was packing her school stuff along with things she would need hearing her dad call her for breakfast meaning pancakes seeing her Dad yawn but understood hugging him seeing a smile on his face.


	5. Taking Care Of His Sick Little Thief

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Sneaker comes down with frog pox which worries Constantine like heck but he takes care of her despite not liking germs or being sick but being a father to a little thief means he has to do things he doesn't like but has to for Sneaker.**

* * *

It was the weekend after Sneaker's first week of school and things had gone well but Sneaker wax pretty shy around other kids which Constantine knew hearing the alarm clock ring from his little thief's room but didn't hear her hit the snooze button like normal worrying him going in tnere seeing her asleep with her body covered in itchy red spots making him freak out, knowing what it was, frog pox!

_I guess her getting amphibian pox was bound to happen, she is right age plus she probably picked up germs somewhere but poor kid as we were gonna go have fun at that fair, but it will be okay._

_But I have things to do today, maybe Good Frog can watch her until I get back._

He saw her awake but coughing seeing her giggle at herself instead of freaked out which was a good thing seeing her dizzy catching her p,us she was burning up!

"You have frog pox which is common for little ones your age to get, but it means you can't go to the fair like we planned." Constantine told her.

"That's okay Dad, besides you have stuff to do." Sneaker told him which made him sniffle because it was cure tucking her in but would bring her breakfast but was phoning his good hearted cousin telling him what had happened making him understand but would do it because Sneaker was his niece now making Constantine happy because there was no way he was leaving her alone like this which made Kermit understand, but very happy.

"I like this side of you, cuz because you really care about her which I think is good." Kermit told him seeing the Bad Frog leave but was leaving Sneaker to sleep.

He knew that Sneaker was very sweet but shy, just like Constantine despite the fact they both liked mischief and being Bad Frogs sighing as he saw her awake but had brought her juice.

"Your Dad had to step out for a while, but it's okay plus being sick is not fun." Ketmit said seeing her nod but her bangs covered her eyes a little plus she was unsure of her uncle because her father had told her about the time he had tried to steal the Crown Jewels making Kermit understand her shyness around him.

"It's okay as I'm not mad at him anymore, but he made me surprised that he adopted you since he prefers to be alone." Ketmit said.

Sneaker nodded drinking up but he left her be but after a while, Constantine returned but he had been at the fair making Kermit smile knowing that because Sneaker was sick, Constantine had went but won her stuff putting them on her desk for when she woke up.

"Aww you are very sweet deep down, cuz." Kermit told him.

"Watch it Good Frog!" Constantine said pulling away from a hug.


	6. Making Friends With Her Cousins

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories about Constantine and his little thief Sneaker but hope you guys enjoy, because I know people like and I felt like updating.**

**Sneaker makes friends with her cousins Jay, R.J, and Yoko because they are having a play date at the park.**

**I hope you guys like because I like these.**

* * *

"Daddy, why do I have to go on a play date because you know I don't mix well with other kids remember?" Sneaker said after Constantine had to,d her because he knew she could use some friends.

"Yes but your cousins might underdtand, since they are family you know?" Constantine rep,ied frowning because Kermit had forced him into doing this sighing.

"I'll try but like vegetables, I'm gonna hate it." Sneaker said making Constantine chuckle at her wit but saw her excited hearing it was at the park making him smirk.

He knew things would be intresting because Sneaker never really hung out with other kids her age but it was okay as they were getting ready plus Sneaker was wearing her trademark hooded cloak so was ready to go, making Constantine chuckle.

They were going to the park but Kermit, Rowlf and Sam were stunned that he and Sneaker had came but Sneaker was shy seeing her cousins playing because she was unsure because everytime she tried kids would run away from her so she had basically stopped trying to make friends.

But her cousins were different from what she could see but was going to play.

* * *

At the park Jay, R.J, Yoko and Zeus were having fun playing on the p,aground so was stunned seeing Sneaker making Yoko happy but saw the little Bad Frog pull away from a hug making her cousins stunned by that, but wanted to give her a chance plus Sneaker was getting very excited running around, doing backflips making them impressed.

"Woah she's like her dad, full of energy but we should help her since she's shy from what my dad told me." Yoko said making her cousins underdtand.

"I guess, but she's running around like crazy!" R.J said as Sam's young nephew Jay had his lasso being a cow eagle from Texas.

"Let's round her up, guys!" Jay said as Sneaker giggled because she was loving having fun making the adults especially Constantine because his little thief hadn't wanted to come.

"Maybe she just needed some friends, Bad Frog." Rowlf told him.

"I know that, but she is shy and she finds it hard to make friends so just leave her be." Constantine told him but saw his little thief having fun playing with her cousins which made him smile which stunned the adults.

Later that early evening back in their apartment home Constantine was giving Sneaker a bath because she had gotten dirty while playing at the park, hearing her tell him how much fun she'd had with her cousins which made him happy, because it made him happy because he cared about her.

"That's great because I'm proud, that you made friends plus we're gonna get Thai food for dinner." Constantine told her making Sneaker excited because she loved Thai food.

After the bath, she was in pyjamas but was excited playing with Hector because she was liking this but was singing to herself unaware that her dad was listening but chuckling because it was cute, leaving her be ordering dinner.

He hoped that she would be okay because he cared about her but worried about her growing up so hoped she would be okay but was playing with Sneaker like teaching her new moves, making the little thief chuckle.

She loved being around her dad but was protective of him because others were mean to him but it was okay because they were very close


	7. A Little Meltdown

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Peopke like **

**Sneaker is worrying about a class project about family because she doesn't want the other kids to make fun of her, so Constantine helps her out.**

* * *

"C'mon sweetie aren't you tired, like you want to sleep?" Constantine asked Sneaker as she was running around full of beans.

Normally that was good but it was a school night and Sneaker got grumpy the next day at school if she stayed up late but it was hard to make a five year old understand.

"Not yet, but just want to have fun." Sneaker told him.

He was rough housing with her after that but after a while, Sneaker was tired making Constantine happy carrying her to her room tucking her in and kissed her head letting her sleep.

The next morning Sneaker was wide awake as usual smelling breakfast after putting on her hooded cloak going into the kitchen plus Constantine had made pancakes.

"Mmm they're good!" Sneaker said which made Constantine happy because he cared about her.

* * *

Constantine noticed the next day that his little thief was very grumpy but she'd went to bed on time but guessed she just had a bad day at kindergarten so would try to help her out when they got home but Sneaker was being angry about something which bothered Constantine despite him being a thief.

"Whoa sweetie, what's going on with you today?" Constantine asked.

"We have to do this stupid family project at class, and I don't want to be part of it!" Sneaker yelled slamming the door of her room.

He was letting her calm down hearing his phone go off as it was his coHe usin explaining that Yoko was worried about Sneaker since the class project had made the little thief upset.

He understood now why she was mad but was getting her cookies and milk but going to her room making Sneaker sigh.

"Your uncle explained about the class project, about family.

But aren't you proud about things?" Constantine asked her.

"Yes, but the other kids will be mean finding out I'm adopted." Sneaker told him.

He understood why after she explained that she had a rep as a Bad Frog at school so didn't want it wrecked hugging her.

"Aww honey, that could never happen, because you are awesome." Constantine told her.

"Yes, but it's okay as I am like you." Sneaker told him which made him happy hearing this because he was worried about her.


	8. Getting A Shot

"You sure you're okay, as you seemed anxious about something?" Yoko asked Sneaker as the mischievous female amphibian sighed.

It was November now meaning Flu Season meaning flu shots and to Sneaker like every other kid, shots weren't fun and brought sadness and tears plus later she and her dad had to get their shots which was why Sneaker was at her uncle's house.

"You promise not to tell, not even your dad?" Sneaker asked seeing Yoko nod, as Sneaker whispered into her ear.

Yoko then understood her mischievous cousin bit knew she could be brave, wondering if Uncle Constantine ever got his flu shot,

"Hmm, Nadya has never mentioned." Sneaker told her.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, as even I don't like getting shots, but my dad normally helps." Yoko told Sneaker.

"Do shots really hurt, like kids at school say?" Sneaker asked.

"Nope but let's not think about that plus it is Thanksgiving, meaning we get to have dinner here." Yoko replied.

A grin crossed Sneaker's face at this because she and her dad could have fun there making Yoko relieved because she knew her cousin loved mischief, just like Constantine so distracting her using mischief was a good thing.

"Yeah, I forgot about the dinner party!" Sneaker said smelling food from the kitchen.

"I think our cousins might be coming too, meaning fun and games." Yoko said which was riling Sneaker up mentally just as her dad got back.

"Hey little thief, you ready to go?" Constantine said as Sneaker nodded.

He guessed that Yoko had helped distract Sneaker knowing his little Thiev was anxious about getting a shot but it was okay since he was a little anxious himself about getting one, because normally he avoided getting a flu shot but Nadya had insisted he get it.

He knew about the dinner party later which was helping him relax but guessed Sneaker already had tricks up her sleeve, being his and all.

* * *

Constantine was rubbing his arm after he and Sneaker had gotten back from Tne doctor but he was proud of Sneaker knowing shots were evil and should be outlawed but was fixing a snack since they were having dinner later with Tne others which was making Sneaker giggle mischievously, because it was Thanksgiving meaning she could cause mischief at her uncle's house.

"I can't wait to see what kind of tricks you have, little thief." Constantine told her.

"Yep, it's gonna rock." Sneaker replied with her mouth full.

After a while both of them were getting ready but going to Kermit's house on foot ninja style which surprised Tne neighbour's making both mischievous amphibian's chuckle arriving ringing Tne doorbell seeing Yoko answer and let them in.

The adults smirked seeing them but Yoko noticed that Sneaker wasn't acting like herself guessing the shot had side effects wondering if Sneaker's dad, her uncle was acting funny too but it was okay.

She saw Sneaker asleep on the couch but it was cute which Kermit agreed with "He's it's the because Constantine was acting like this despite drinking a lot of wine.

"Yep, it's the side effects." Kermit told her.


	9. Deck The Halls

"Whoa, you guys went to the forest park, cut down a tree and ran before the ranger saw?" Nadya asked Constantine as they were both drinking eggnog since it was December.

"Yes, well Sneaker helped plus it makes good Christmas tree." he replied but was looking forward to his first Christmas with Sneaker making her nod ib pride guessing a certain Good Frog didn't know because he might not approve.

He knew Sneaker was still in school by now but would be home soon and after dinner, they could decorate the tree which would be fun because he wanted things to be perfect for him and especially Sneaker making Nadya smirk because he really did care about Sneaker.

"I guess, she's my little thief after all plus for a mid, the ho,I days are magical." he said blushing but Nadya would help him out.

He then heard Sneaker home after a while, excited about things like the holiday pageant and the holidays making Constantine chuckle but Nadya surprised she hadn't gotten mad that she was here.

"Go have fun, we'll talk in a while." Constantine said seeing Sneaker nod going to her room closing the door making Constantine chuckle.

"Her teacher must have given them cake in class or something, plus she didn't notice you were here." he said making Nadya chuckle.

"The holidays always makes kids like that, but it's cute seeing her like that." she told him seeing him nod wondering what she was up to.

In her room Sneaker had done her homework but working on her letter to Santa but already had a big list down but sleepy going to take an nap but Constantine entered smiling seeing her letter knowing Christmas would be good.

After dinner both mischievous amphibian's were decorating the Christmas tree having fun which was good but Sneaker was excited about the holidays.

"The tree looks great, little thief." Constantine said.

Sneaker nodded but knew it was almost her bedtime so was getting ready putting on her pyjamas and getting into bed hearing her dad tell her what Christmas was like back in Russia when he was her age which she was enjoying, but drifted off into sleep making Constantine smile kissing her forehead after leaving her room, putting her night light on.

He liked being both a thief and a parent because Sneaker was growing on him which was good of sorts going to get coffee.

* * *

It was now a few weeks later and the morning of Christmas Eve making Sneaker excited waking up full of beans like every morning but hoped her dad was okay getting out of her room but she was stunned seeing snow gigglimg because her Imagination was running wild, seeing her dad was up making breakfast plus told her that she was going to her uncle's for a bit making Sneaker excited.

"How come I'm going to Uncle Kerm's, Daddy?" Sneaker

"I have to do some errands, plus you are probably going to have snow fun." Constantine told her seeing her nod as her long lime green bangs hung around her face.

When she got to her uncle's house she saw Yoko there building a snowman but was happy that Sneaker was here.

"I bet you're excited about tonight, because of Santa?" she told Sneaker seeing her nod building a snowman too.

Tneir other cousins joined them after a while which added to the fun but having snow fun and games and after it got colder, they went inside for cocoa except for Sneaker since being from Russia like her dad she was used to Tne cold which impressed Jay and Yoko.

"I bet her dad is like that too, in the snow." Zeus said as Yoko nodded.

The adults understood seeing Sneaker still outside but saw her shovelling the drivew"She ay which surprised tnem.

"She must be trying to be good, so Santa will bring her gifts too." Yoko said since that was why Sneaker hadn't pulled any mischief today or snuck treats.

"I don't blame her, every kid gets like this this time of year, too bad I can't fly us to Tne North Pole so we could plead Sneaker's case." Jay said.

That afternoon Sneaker was taking an nap on the couch at her uncle Kermit's house which Kermit found cute guessing playing in the snow had tired her out since Constantine would be back later, since he was doing last minute Christmas stuff.


	10. Getting A Little Thief To Sleep

"So, your little thief has been sleepy a lot even zoning off at school?" Nadya asked as Constantine nodded sighing because he cared about Sneaker even if the others thought it odd.

"Yes, her teacher is concerned for her but Sneaker is a bundle of amphibian energy." Constantine replied drinking coffee seeing Sneaker walk in from schoo, Smel,img it.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Nadya asked seeing the little thief rub her eyes.

"Okay, but I kinda got tired and zoned out." Sneaker replied yawning.

She saw jewels everywhere making her excited making Constantine curious but wondering where the jewels were.

"Sweetie, you're seeing things because you're tired and maybe you should take an nap." Constantine heard Nadya say.

Sneaker was already out like a light, resting her head on the kitchen table making Constantine worried.

He was carrying her to her room tucking her in, realising something that Sneaker's favourite stuffed frog Baba wasn't there which made sense because his little thief always slept with it and took it with her when they weren't training.

He would ask Sneaker when she woke up but was leaving her to sleep joining Nadya in the kitchen but she could tell he'd figured out why Sneaker was having problems sleeping seeing him nod, explaining making her smi,e.

"Aw, I can see why she doesn't sleep without it." Nadya said.

Constantine nodded but hoped they could find Baba so his little thief could sleep again making Nadya understand that he cared about Sneaker.

* * *

"Yeah since I lost Baba, I can't sleep very good." Sneaker admitted later after her nap since her dad asked but guessed he knew how much she loved Baba plus she had her since she was in the shelter.

"We'll find her, but where was the last time you had her?" Constantine said.

"Last Saturday when I went to Uncle Kermit's, and Yoko and I were playing." Sneaker said drinking soda to give her an energy boost making Constantine understand but was going to Kermit's house but Kermit wondered what he was doing here.

"It's okay daddy, I know why Uncle Constant's here." Yoko said.

She was leading her uncle to her room but saw Baba on Yoko's desk making him relieved because he had a feeling she knew that Sneaker was missing Baba.

"How did you know, that she missed Baba?" Constantine asked his niece.

"Because Sneaker was zoning out, and sleepy but Baba helps her sleep but I didn't tell anybody." Yoko told him.

"Spasibo as Sneaker will be happy, and sleep tonight." Constantine told her.

"It's fine, because Sneaker was very tired which isn't her." Yoko told him.

Kermit smiled hearing this because he had been worried for Sneaker since she had been sleepy seeing Constantine leave.

He was back at his apartment home seeing Sneaker asleep on the couch guessing she liked sleeping there beside her own bed and Constantine's bed sometimes.

He was putting Baba in Sneaker's room putting her on her pillow so it would be a surprise when she woke up plus was making noodles for dinner since he and Sneaker loved oriental food since he learnt to cook food.

Sneaker was eating up after her nap but hungry which made Constantine happy, plus had gotten ice cream for dessert but when getting ready for bed, Sneaker was happy seeing Baba.

"She kinda had a sleepover, at Yoko's house sweetie." Constantine told her.

Sneaker giggled as her dad was telling a story tucking her in seeing her cuddle Baba in sleep which made Constantine relieved.


	11. Asking For Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories but hope people like because I like Constantine and his little thief plus Disney's Descendants gave me ideas after finally getting to watch it.**

**In this one Sneaker gets hurt after playing baseball and breaks hervarm but too afraid to tell her dad because she knows how much he loves her.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Yeah, bring it!" Sneaker yelled exvited.

"You sure, you want to?" Jay asked Tne little thief.

It was Saturday afternoon and after a morning of thief training and karate with her dad Sneaker was at the park with her favourite two cousins playing baseball after Sam had taught them.

Yoko was watching Sneaker run after plotting the baseball but saw her fall after getting

a home run making her worry going over to her.

"My arm, it really hurts!" Sneaker said gritting her terth so she wouldn't cry since her dad never really cried when he got hurt making Jay and Yoko understand why hoping that she would be okay or tell her dad or Nadya when she got home.

"It's okay, plus I can handle it!" Sneaker lied.

"I'm not sure, as it looks broken." Jay told her.

Sneaker and Yoko heard their dads call them since it was time to go home but Yoko hoped Sneaker was okay plus knew that Sneaker was sleeping over at their house tonight so hoped she was okay.

At her house Sneaker was hiding the fact she had a broken arm from both her dad and Nadya because her dad would panic which was something she didn't want to do sighing.

She was packing her stuff but using her good arm to do it and not her hurt one.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Constantine asked.

"I'm okay." Sneaker lied.

She was packing her Disney Villain dolls into her backpack but was cuddling Baba because it was helping her a little as it was time to go plus her dad was in a tux leaving the apartment

Constantine noticed how quiet his little thief was but it was okay seeing her happy as they were at Kermit's house but Constantine hugged her before leaving but something was off about her hug.

"It's okay, I'll find out what's wrong." Kermit assured him.

* * *

"You didn't tell your dad, about your arm?" Yoko asked Sneaker seeing the little thief shake her head as her long lime green bangs hung around her face.

"He and Nadya went out for dinner and he was in such a good mood, I didn't want to scare him since he gets worried plus my arm really hurts!" Sneaker whimpered.

"Yoko left her room getting her dad as Kermit understood seeing Sneaker needed medical attention as they were going now.

"Please don't tell Dadfy, he'll panic!" Sneaker said.

Kermit understood why his niece didn't want to upset her dad because he did have panic attacks but he knew Constantine woukd want Sneaker to get her arm fixed up plus saw she had Baba in her good arm.

"Your daddy will understand, once we tell him it was an accident, besides this is normal with kids." Kermit said.

"Yeah, then we can play later, when we get back." Yoko told her.

"Okay, let's do it." Sneaker told him.

Yoko and Sneaker were watching the cast be put on Sneaker's arm whi,e Kermit was outside calling Nadya as she could tell Constantine for him, joining the kids seeing Sneaker look at the cast on her arm.

Later at Kermit's house while Kermit was ordering dinner, Sneaker and Yoko were playing in Yoko's room but Sneaker had put a cast on Baba's arm like how hers was, which Yoko thought a good idea.

"Yep, plus we need to make the cast look cool." Sneaker said.

Yoko then was using a marker to draw on Sneaker's cast hearing her cousin giggle because it tickled.

Later the next day Constantine was hugging Sneaker gently on the couch looking at the cast on her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me, or Nadya that your arm hurt?" Constantine asked her.

"I didn't want to upset you, you know?" Sneaker said.

"Oh honey, you know you can tell me anything even if it is bad becausevI will always help you." Constantine said to her making her relieved hoping Jay was okay.


	12. Hearing Some Good News

**A/N**

**Here's more and was inspired because of the new show you know?**

**So in this one Sneaker and her cousins team up turning a secret room in Tne theatre into s secret club where they can play and have fun.**

* * *

Sneaker noticed how her dad acted around Nadya which was cute but she hoped maybe they would get married meaning she would have a Mom making Yoko understand because she knew her dad was needing her because things were weird but he loved her making Sneaker underdtand because the new show was going well as she and her dad watched it, guessing her uncle missed Piggy.

"Yes, plus they were talking on the phone and my daddy sounded happier plus I was helping him along with our otjer uncles." Yoko said to her making Sneaker sigh.

"You mean your uncles, as mine are at gulag remember?" Sneaker told her.

"Yes, but your dad is my uncle which makes you my cousin and my favourite, so you guys are part of our family." Yoko said hugging her which helped.

"Grown ups are weird, you know?" Yoko said as Sneaker agreed but excited hearing her uncle say they were going to Tne theatre making Kermit smirk plus knew they would have fun.

* * *

Later at the theatre Sneaker, Yoko and their cousins were playing but saw musical instruments giving them an idea p,us Sneaker was pretty good on drums seeing her playing them right now making Jay chuckle and Tne grown ups impressed, plus Constantine was trying to sneak on too.

"Who taught you to play, like that?" Rowlf asked.

"My dad and I play Rock Band at home a lot, so I guess I picked it up by myself plus it helps when I melt down." Sneaker replied.

But after that she and her cousins ran off to play but found a secret room which they were turning into a secret club for them plus were fixing things up like restocking Tne soda bar among other things but working together, like how their parents put on Tneir show which gave them another great idea for another time, putting on their show.

"Yes, that would rock since our folks won't let us help, because they think we would be in their way, well your folks." Sneaker told her cousins.

"Yes, she has a point, plus Uncle Sam is in the production team." Jay said but Yoko heard her dad looking for them as they were going before the adults found out about their secret club.

Sneaker saw her dad and Nadya talking and Nadya excited wondering what was going on as Constantine guessed Sneaker needed to know he was getting married to Nafya making her happy because she loved her dad so was happy for him and Nadya.


	13. Cuddle Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and after listening to Tne Muppets Most Wanted soundtrack on Youtibe, I got inspired.**

**In this one, Constantine is having some cuddle time with Sneaker but they're excited about Nadya joining the fami.y.**

* * *

"Are you happy that Nadya is gonna be your new Mom, little thief?" Constantine asked Sneaker that night at bedtime.

"Yes because she makes you happy, which Uncle Kermit notices." Sneaker told him while cuddling her stuffed frog Baba in bed.

"Aw, I'm glad you approve plus Incle Kermit thought you'd be jealous but you're not." Constantine replied.

He was enjoying this time of day because at gulag he wasn't used to cuddles but he loved when Sneaker cuddled him at bedtime plus right now she was on his lap.

"I'm gonna be the only thief in history with a human Mom who gets me, since she's used to our uncles." Sneaker said making a grin cross Constantine'sface.

"Yes, but Uncle Kermit nedds help, since he's Getying fat and stress eating." he told her

Sneaker nodded but Constantine smiled as she was good for him because he didn't know how good being a father was until Sneaker came into his life stroking her long lime green hair.

He was telling her stories of gulag stuff making her giggle hysterically which he loved but around three in Tne morning she was out like a light kissing her forehead tucking her in seeing a huge smile on her face in sleep melting his heart going to his room.

Tne next morning he saw Sneaker up but yawning since they'd been up late making her oatmeal which was her favourite sitting down and eating beginning to wake up mentally excited they were going to the gulag because she loved it there since her uncles were there, and so were her friends from the juvenile gulag.

"Yes, I knew you'd be excited but after you're done, go get ready to go." Constantine said as she nodded making him chuckle.

"Mommy will be happy to see us." Sneaker said making Constantine nod as she was done so was Getying ready.

At gulag Big Papa and the others were hugging Constantine because they'd heard Tne good news that their king and Nadya were getting married making Constantine blush explaining things hearing Sneaker laughing because she and her friends were playing in the snow.

"Is Sneaker happy, Tnat Nadya becomes her Mom?" Ivan adked.

"Yes, plus she already started calling Nadya Mommy so yes." Constantine to,d them.

They were secretly planning something for his bachelor party with Kermit's help hoping he would fit into a tux since they watched Tne new show.

Nadya nodded knowing things were changing but was good.


	14. Taking An Nap

It was night time in Tne Bad Frog apartment and while her dad was sleeping peacefully, Sneaker couldn't sleep because she thought something was under her bed or in her closet but didn't want to tell her dad, because thieves weren't afraid of anything but maybe a drink woukd sooth her nerves.

She was using her thief skills to sneak to the bathroom turning on the light before anything got a chance, as she was stunning her dad making Constantine wonder what was going on but understood after Sneaker told him.

"Aw it's okay nothing's going to get you plus you can kick it's butt, remember?" Constantine told her making Sneaker giggle realising he was right.

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you daddy." Sneaker said as Constantine smirked.

* * *

"Is something wrong with Sneaker, because she's sleepy?" Yoko asked Constantine the next day when they were at Kermit's house.

"She didn't sleep well last night, that's why." Constantine replied.

Yoko was surprised because Sneaker was always full of energy but saw her mischievous cousin sleepy and rub her eyes meaning she wanted to take an nap lying down on the couch with her stuffed frog Baba in her arms snoring making her and Constantine smile.

"We should let her sleep, besides her dad has things to do for the wedding." Kermit said to his daughter as Yoko went to her room for a bit so Sneaker could sleep and get her energy back wondering why she hadn't slept well last night.

After a while Sneaker woke up rubbing sleep from her eyes Feelijg better wondering if Yoko was in the mood to play as she was in the mood for soccer makimg Yoko happy, since they were trying out for the soccer team and needed practise.

Kermit was happy that his mischievous niece was feelijg better plus Constantine would help her out.


	15. Getting Out of Time Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories plus watching Inside Out today made me imagine what Constantine's emotions are like.**

**In this one, Sneaker is causing mischief but ends up in time out but breaks out of the cage plus Nadya tells her what her dad was like as a kid.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Why is Sneaker in a cage, for time out?" Constantine asked Kermit coming back to the studio seeing the little thief in a cage which made him mad.

"She was being mischievous and Dudley got hurt because of it, Constant." Kermit replied making the master thief snort at him.

"So, we're Bad Frog's and how we roll." Constantone told him seeing Sneaker break herself out making Kermit surprised and Sneaker smirk at his shock since in her mind, her Joy was grinning with pride at what she'd just did.

"Sweet, now I don't need time out, now I broke out!" Sneaker said making Constantine proud of his little thief because she was smart so we're going before anybody found out making Kermit sigh because the others would want to know what happened.

* * *

That night, both Constantine and Sneaker were rough housing but having fun together like always unaware Nadya was watching finding their antics cute plus couldn't wait to be part of it when she married Constantine stunning Constantine and Sneaker seeing her there, making her laugh.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you know?" she said making them underdtand but we're winding down yawning which Nadya found adorable because it was like when she and Constantine were little and he slept over chuckling.

"What's so funny, Nadya?" Sneaker asked her listening to her explain and her dad blush because it was embarrassing and Sneaker giggled.

"Sorry Dadfy, but it is cute." Sneaker told him making him underdtand since they "were a family of sorts making Nadya agree because it was true because Kermit had opened her eyes to the idea of family making Sneaker sigh yawning."C'mon little thief bedtime, okay?" Constantine told her taking her to bed makimg Nafya smile because she found it sweet.

She saw him come down but Tbey were hanging out on the couch and talking about things knowing very soon, Tbey would be married which Sneaker was excited about which stunned Constantine and his emotions because Sneaker hated change makimg Nadya see.


	16. Anxious About Change

Constantine was seeing Sneaker being mischievous unaware that she might be getting a sibling because he had found a tadpole that was female but hoped that Sneaker would understand that he and Nadya loved them equally plus it was almost the little thief's bedtime seeing her jump on her bed, doing backflips making him giggle entering.

"Oh hey daddy, what's up?" Sneaker asked him making him sigh knowing she might not be happy about being a big sister but Tne kid was from Tne same foster home she'd been in and had escaped from.

"Let's just say you're getting a sibling, and it was from the foster home you escaped from?" Constantine said.

"Cool, but she'll be a thief too right?" Sneaker said making him chuckle at her reply.

"Maybe, but you need your rest okay?" Constantine told her seeing her lie on his lap as he was telling her a story seeing her get sleepy which was good but kissed her goodnight after that seeing her out like a light knowing he and Nadya were getting married in a few weeks.

He was leaving her room after putting on her night light but texting Nadya as they were talking about the wedding but we're excited about it.

He hoped things would go well because he and Nadya had been close as kids so never imagined one day getting married as adults plus Sneaker was always asking what they'd been like as kids.

* * *

The next day Sneaker was shooting hoops since besides karate and thief stuff, she loved basketball which made Nadya giggle because it was cute but reminded her of kindergarten when Constantine had beaten big kids at basketball, impressing the little thief because her dad had never to,d her that.

They were talking about the wedding but for some reason it made Sneaker nervous but didn't know why and she was going to Yoko's house so she could ask her favourite cousin but was humming to herself while packing for going over there hoping things would be okay.

"Sweetie, you ready as we have to go soon?" Constantine said seeing her nod but knew the wedding would bring a big change so would help her feel better seeing her leave the apartment with him and Nadya but Yoko noticed she was quiet which was odd.

Sneaker was explaining making the blue skinned amphibian female youngster understand because change was scary so she could help along with their cousins.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories involving Constantine and his little thief Sneaker as they're adorable

Constantine might be adopting another froglet from the same foster home that Sneaker escaped from but it's cute.


	17. Feeling A Little Nervous

It was close to the wedding but Sneaker was very anxious but hiding her feelings because she didn't want her dad or Nadya to be mad at her and Constantine sensed that something was bothering his little thief but she wouldn't tell him sighing because they were very close, so Nadya understood seeing Sneaker shooting hoops guessing she was anxious.

She was sighing knowing that Sneaker didn't want to ruin things for her and Constantine seeing cake samples knowing like all kids, Sneaker loved candy and cookies along with cake plus they were going out for dinner so it was okay plus they needed bonding time seeing Tne little thief come inside.

"Oh hey cake, and hey Nadya what's wrong as you look worried?" Sneaker told her sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"I sense that something about the wedding worries you?" Nadya said to her seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yeah, because I don't like change like daddy remember?" Sneaker admitted making her see why she was worried.

"We're not mad, as your dad was worried too plus Dudley was bothering him about his tux." Nadya told her seeing her enjoying the cake getting frosting on her lip which was cute.

Constantine chuckled because it was cute since they did have leftovers of cake samples hoping Nadya got her to talk seeing her nod whispering making him understand.

"Aww, my little thief is sweet but we're not mad so it's okay." Constantine said but he saw her jump around on the sugar rush so later they were going for dinner hoping she would calm down.

Later they were at a Asian resturant since both Constantine and Sneaker loved this stuff making Nadya smirk.

"It'll be okay, little thief as change is scary but a good thing sometimes like Nadya I guess." Constantine told her.

They were opening fortune cookies but smirked at what the sayings said but it was like they were a family before the wedding which made Nadya smirk since they had extended family at gulag making Constantine chuckle.

"Yes, as your uncles keep her on her toes." he told her making her roll her eyes because her bad frog was such a dork at times.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories Pkus felt like updating

Sneaker confides in Nadya, that she is anxious about the wedding but she's not mad because she knows that Constantine and Sneaker have Aspergers.


	18. Her First Crush

Sneaker was curious seeing a light blue skinned boy her age with horns but loomed like Dudley but she was curious and amused seeing him being mischievous making her giggle because he was cool wanting to know who he was seeing Yoko come over since her dad had told her who the boy was and that he was Dudley's son.

"That's Jareth, Uncle Dudley's son and he just got here so be nice to him and not pull mischief." she told her but Sneaker's cheeks went pink looking at Jareth making Yoko giggle knowing her favourite cousin had a crush which was normal wondering how Constantine woukd react to his little thief having her first crush.

Jareth was just as curious about Sneaker as his light blue cheeks went pink meaning he had a crush on her too making Yoko smirk.

"Hey, I'm Jareth and you're Sneaker but you're cool." he said hearing her giggle which surprised Kermit but smiled because this was too cute knowing Sneaker might ask her dad about this knowing Nadya coukd help the little thief underdtand her feelings, like girl talk seeing both Jareth and Sneaker playing and being cute.

Dudley sighed knowing this was bound to happen but was biting his tongue because they were kids knowing Constantine woukd freak knowing his little thief had her first crush.

Constantine was astounded that his little thief had her first crush on a boy let alone one related to Dudley making Sam sigh since he had a daughter now named Sora so hoped she woukdn't be like this.

"I think your dad found out Sneaker, but it's okay because we're growing up like all kids do." Yoko said seeing Sneaker nod but was humming to herself going to have her afternoon snack seeing Jareth had found the cookie jar that the adults had hidden, but it was on the top shelf.

"Hehe, I got this Jareth." Sneaker said climbing up there impressing the goblin youngster because she had no fear seeing Sneaker throw cookies as her cousins caught them making the adults sigh at this but Dudley sighed.

"This is why I'm anxious about letting Jareth be around her." Dudley told them as Constantine rolled his eyes

* * *

Nadya smirked while listening to her amphibian husband explain about Sneaker having her first crush on Jareth who was related to Dudley knowing this was nature plus Sneaker was growing up which happened to kids, making the madter thief agree plus he found out that Kokoro who was Sneaker's birth mother was in Russia

"Maybe it is time they meet, but I'm worried she might not want Sneaker in her life you know?" Constantine said making Nadya smile because it was sweet that he cared about Sneaker making him sigh seeing Sneaker get ready for bed since it was almost her bedtime

"Let me go talk to her, Constantine." Nadya said leaving their room going down the hall to Sneaker's room seeing her in her night kimono which was cute but Sneaker wondered where her dad was.

"He's sleeping but I heard you have your first crush on Dudley's son, Jareth." Nadya said making Sneaker blush making her chuckle explaining that she and Constantine had been like this at her age making Sneaker curious

"Yes, we were close but it's okay to like Jareth but Dudley might not be happy because he's scared but it's fine." Nadya told her tucking her in kissing her head seeing Sneaker asleep cuddling her stuffed frog Baba making her smile, leaving the room going back to Constantine making him curious

"She's fine, plus we were having girl talk you know?" she told him making him nod

* * *

A/N

hehe here's more of the stories about Constantine and his little thief Sneaker

In this one, Sneaker has her first crush on Jareth who is Dudley's son which surprised Constantine but Nadya helps Sneaker out


	19. Skipping School

It was another typical morning or mid morning because Sneaker had went to bed late so had missed school which herbDad didn't mind because it was elementary school, and that place had nothing to teach a little thief who would one day be the next world's most dangerous frog after him so who cared?

It just meant more Dadfy-daughter time and they were at Starbucks but Constantine had stolen from the tips which Sneaker had helped by distracting baristas which madecConstantine proud to call her his little thief hoping Jareth woukdn't ruin her pushing that aside while they were hanging out

"Yeah if I was at school right now, I'd be doing math and not having fun!" Sneaker said drinking juice but eating cake making Constantine chuckle unaware Janice and Sam were there.

"Kermit will want to hear this, along with Nadya because those two are gonna get in trouble well Constantine is." Sam said making Janice nod seeing him texting Kermit

Later Sneaker was at the park with her cousins especially Jareth and was explaining why she hadn't been at school today but told them the fun stuff she and her dad had did impressing them especially Jareth.

"Awesome, as you are amazing." Jareth said seeing her cheeks go pink making Yoko giggle hoping her dad didn't know because he might not let Sneaker play with her and their cousins.

* * *

"So the reason you weren't in school was because you were hanging with your dad right and because you woke up late?" Nadya asked Sneaker while giving her a bath since she had gotten dirty while at the park with her cousins.

"Yep, dad and I had fun doing thief stuff like scamming peopke hehe." Sneaker said making Nadya sigh knowing Constantine may be a madter thief but now he was a father, he had to be there for Sneaker so woukd talk to him because Sam had told her that Constantine had been pulling mischief at Starbucks.

"Get ready for bed, since you need your sleep and I need to talk to your dad about things but we'll be in a bit to tuck you in sweetie." Nadya said after drying her off seeing her hop off to her room making Nadya chuckle

Sneaker was playing with her Disney villains dolls hearing her dad yelling making her sigh because she knew her dad was tough and not afraid of anybody, not even Kermit when he lectured him on his antics.

She was humming Rotten to the Core hearing footsteps making her alert as it was her dad throwing him onto his back making him chuckle that she was using her instincts seeing her giggle helping him up.

"You okay, are we in trouble?" Sneaker asked him making Constantine understand cuddling her on the bed.

"I'm more in trouble than you are sweetie, because I should have made you go to school when you woke up late." Constantine said to her seeing her cuddling her stuffed frog Baba

"But we had fun daddy, and we were doing thief stuff." Sneaker told him yawning making Constantine chuckle at this because she was cute tucking her in kissing her head seeing her out like a light.


	20. Becoming A Junk Food Junkie

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories, and hope peopke enjoy.**

**In this one, Sneaker is getting a belly because of the serum she'd drank in Bunsen's lab.**

**I like where this is going.**

* * *

"Mmm, cake is good, along with candy and junk food!" Sneaker said.

"Yes, I know sweetie thanks to Bunsen." Constantine told her chuckling.

Tt was just another typical night in the Bad Frog apartment, and Constantine and Sneaker were eating takeout, since Nadya was working late.

Recently Sneaker had started gaining weight, after drinking a soda like setum in Bunsen's lab, which Constantine was aware of but Nadya was surprised.

"Yeah, but Nadya knows now right?" Sneaker asked drinking soda, feeling her slowly growing belly happy.

"Yes, and bet Jareth is cuddling you a lot, little thief." Constantine told her.

She was in her pyjamas, but was happily eating takeout and then eating ice cream, for dessert, having extra portions feeling her belly happy.

"I'll tell Nadya, about your chubby belly." Constantine told her.

* * *

The next day, Nadya saw Sneaker eating a lot of Lucky Charms at breakfast because of her chubbiness which she didn't know about yet, because Constantine was keeping it a secret for now.

Sneaker was humming to herself, and eating feeling her metabolism act up, getting hyper plus Constantine had made her a big lunch and snacks.

"Spasibo, daddy as I gotta go." Sneaker said.

"I know, go have fun." he said seeing her leave.

Nadya was curious, about what was going on with Sneaker because she was eating quite a lot of junk food, seeing Constantine chuckled.

He explained, seeing her eyes widen in surprise but hoped Sneaker was okay.

"She is, but don't make big deal." Constantine said.

"I won't, but it's odd okay?" Nadya told him.

Constantine rolled his eyes at this, but going to the studio, so he could cause antics but later got a call from Sneaker's school.

"What did she do now, blow up the science lab?" Kermit said.

"I wish, but we need to go." Constantine told him as they were leaving.

At the school, they saw a vending machine toppled over, making Constantine smirk and Kermit surprised entering the principal's office, seeing Sneaker grinning.

"Sonebody toppled over a vending machine, and ate most of the candy inside." the principal said.

Constantine saw Sneaker get sleepy, guessing after all that candy and feeding her growing Chibby frame, she needed an nap.

"Ssh it's fine little thief, just put on your headphones." Constantine said.

Kermit saw his niece's belly look a little chubby, guessing she was putting on weight becoming quite a junk food junkie.

"Good frog, just leave her alone." Constantine said as he was carrying Sneaker on his back.

"Geez, what's going on with her, as she's getting chubby?" Kermit asked.

Constantine was keeping the reason behind Sneaker's chubbiness a secret, and that mad science had created it.


	21. Meeting Her Birth Mom

It was a few days after the incident at school when she'd toppled over the vending machine in school, but Sneaker was being herself, mischievous and chubby which her dad Constantine loved, and Kermit and the others got nervous about especially since she'd gotten herself an Nerf Rebelle bow and shooting foam arrows everywhere.

"Geez she's having fun and they're foam arrows, not real ones!" Constantine said annoyed by that.

"Yes, but they can be converted into real bows." Sam said as Sneaker was being wild.

Earlier, the chubby little thief had set up rope traps which some of the adults had gotten stuck in as Sneaker had started going to Frog Scouts using what she was learning there, for her mischief since she coukdn't go to school riot.

"Feeding time, yes!" Sneaker said going to the studio kitchen to fuel up on treats, as her belly was rumbling meaning she'd take an nap soon.

"Hide the bow, you know?" Sam said as Janice did so.

They saw a hyped up Sneaker using the Elevtric Maybem's equipment, making the band freak, but Constantine and Kermit stopped them from intervening, knowing Sneaker was just a kid having fun.

Tney then after a while saw Sneaker sleepy, which was cute, as Constantine was taking her home, but knew she'd sleep the rest of the day.

"You should find a way to channel her insane energy into something constructive, instead of mischief plus I see she's becoming chubbier by the day." Kermit said to his cousin.

Constantine's eyes widened, getting a message that Kokoro, Sneaker's birth mother was in town so was deciding to let Sneaker meet her which Kermit thought was a bad idea.

"Sneaker knows she's adopted, so no harm." Constantine said texting."My birth mom is

Later Sneaker's other cousins saw her pacing, wondering what she was thinking.

"My birth mom is coming to visit, and I'm worried, she might wanna take me back." Sneaker said, as Jareth was hugging her because he didn't want her to leave.

"She can't do that, as your dad adopted you fair and square." Yoko assured her.

"Let's hope you're right as I like Sneaker, we all do." Jareth said.

Later that evening, Kokoro showed up but everybody was surprised because she looked pretty, making Sneaker curious looking at her as Kokoro was stunned by how she'd grown wondering why she was being so shy making Constantine sigh.

"She thinks that you're here to take her back, but you should talk to her." he said.

Kokoro saw Sneaker quiet, as they were alone guessing she wanted to know why she'd been dumped at that shelter as a baby, making Kokoro sigh.

"I had no choice, as kids bring choices and for our kind of life, raising a kid is unexpected but at least your dad can do both Pkus he explained things.

I'm so proud of how you're growing up, plus I want to be a part of it." Kokoro said stunning Sneaker.

"Really, you want to be involved in my life?" she said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, as I moved here to America so I could be closer to you." Kokoro said.

"Fone, but I need time." Sneaker said going to find her cousins.

They were playing tag, but Jareth saw Sneaker needed him going to hang out with her finding her under a table in the break room eating treats, feeding her chubbiness or as what happened after something sad, comfort food.

"Hey, so how did it go?" he asked her.

"Okay, Kokoro wants to be part of my life.

Plus she moved here, to do it." Sneaker said.

"How does it make you feel?" Jareth asked.

Being a dragon boy, he could sense auras and how others truly felt so right now he could tell that Sneaker was scared, about her birth mother being part of her life.

"I'm not so sure about letting her be part of my life." Sneaker admitted.

Constantine knew she just needed time, so was letting her be.


	22. Losing Baby Teeth

"Whoa, you have a couple of loose teeth meaning serious cash!" Jareth said.

"Yeah, my dad made a big deal about it plus I could shake the tooth fairy for money, if I wanted to but I was trying to make them come out." Sneaker said as she sounded different because of her loose teeth.

"Dad said we can't make a loose tooth come out, we have to be patient." Jareth replied.

"Was it a dragon fang, or one like mine?" Sneaker asked as Dudley chuckled hearing them, since Constantine had told him and Deadly about Sneaker having loose teeth.

"Jareth is right, they'll come out soon." Deadly said seeing lunch was ready as the other kids were there but guessing that Sneaker was trying to get her other loose teeth to come out, seeing Deadly chuckle, since he'd been like that as a kid along with Dudley when they had loose baby fangs.

"Just forget about it for now, and just be a kid." he said.

Jareth nodded, since Sneaker had gotten rollerblades, or found Tnem so was going fast on Tnem making the other kids decide to play hockey.

* * *

Yoko knew that Sneaker was impatient, so hoped her loose teeth would come out soon knowing she woukd get serious cash, seeing Sneaker drinking soda but felt a bit of pain, seeing one of her loose teeth out making her impressed and Sam grossed out as there was a little bit of blood on it.

"Sweet one down, four more to go!" Sneaker said putting it in her shirt pocket, making Jareth high five her since it would be easy plus Sneaker had giggled hysterically at Sam's her tooth, making Sora sigh since some things made her dad a tad squeamish.

"He'll probably get like that, when you start moulting." Sneaker said, as Zeus shot her a look.

"Just let's go play, but how did Sneaker's first loose tooth come out?" Sora asked.

"When we pkay end hockey, it loosened up." Yoko replied to the four year old eaglet.

"Hm, I gotta an idea as Sneaker shoukd just pkay or be herself.

That way, the other loose teeth will come out." Sora said.

.

Plus they were going to the park, which should help Sneaker out but she was gnawing on ropes, like her dad when Kermit had trapped him in that rope net, feeling pain as another loose tooth came out falling into her webbed hand which made the chubby little thief grin, putting it in the picket with the other one.

"Yes, two more to go!" Sneaker said grinning but it was cute because her dad coukd see the two gaps.

"Yeah, she does look cute plus she still has two more loose teeth." Kermit said.

"How did you get the other one, to come out?" Jareth heard R.J ask Sneaker.

"I gnawed on rope like my dad did, when uncle Kermit trapped him in an net." Sneaker replied.

"Cool, but we gotta go remember?" Jareth reminded them as they nodded, going to join their cousins but Jazz wondered what had been happening, that Jareth was so amazed by, plus Sora looked grumpy.

"Apparently birds, and eagle kids don't lose teeth like we do, but she's just jealous." the bear cub told them as Sneaker understood but at the park was playing nonja tag, a game she and her cousins had made up but having fun.

But running into a poke made the other two loose teeth come out, making Sneaker happy, catching them in her hands putting them in her picket despite her head hurting seeing her dad come over looking freaked as heck, like when she fell or got hurt.

"My head just really hurts, but on the bright side my other two loose teeth came out." Sneaker said.

"That's good sweetie but you should rest as that worried me." Constantine said seeing Kokoro agree, knowing they needed to put ice on her forehead where a big bruise was forming, seeing their little thief whimper making Jareth concerned too.

"It's okay, Tnese things happen but we're worried." Kokoro assured him.

That early evening, Sneaker was getting ready for bed and in her pyjamas but her head still hurt from earlier but right now, she was more focused on waking up and Fibding lots of cash under her pillow, since Constantine had explained how the tooth fairy worked, or tooth thief.

She was playing with her Disney villain dolls and her stuffed frog Baba, but was feeling sleepy climbing into bed with Baba putting her teeth under her pillow.

The next morning, she found cool things under her pillow like a tiara since her dad was like the King of thieves, Pkus there was fifty bucks!

"Losing baby teeth, so worth it." Sneaker said.


	23. Getting Used to Change

"Whoa, Mom's having a baby?" Sneaker asked confused making Constantine chuckle at her reaction, because it was cute.

"Yes, but it's gonna be fun little thief, it's good." he assured her sensing she was unsure.

"Sneaker it's Ojay as you're still number one in the family." Kokoro assured.

It was a few weeks later, and Constantine noticed some weird things were going on with Kokoro and had taken her to the doctor while Sneaker had been at the studio tormenting her uncles, since she wasn't allowed back in school.

"You're not the only one worried about this, I am too." Constantine said.

"But you're not scared of anything, you're awesome!" Sneaker said.

"Yes, but this is like when I first adopted you but that turned out great." he replied.

Kokoro saw Sneaker sigh going to her room but the chubby little thief heard her walkie talkie go off, as it was Jareth telling him what Kokoro had told her.

"Yeah, I'm scared but there's nothing I can do." Sneaker said.

She hoped the new tadpole would be a thief too, like she was sighing but playing with toys was helping her, being rambunctious as she normally was, which Constantine could hear chuckling.

He knew Sneaker wasn't wild about having a sibling but he knew she'd get used to it.

It almost made him remember when he grew up with his Siblimgs, pushing that aside because it brought a sad memory back and something he. Didn't want to happen to Sneaker or this new tadpole that was joining the family in nine months.

Tne next day Sneaker was already up, but jumping on the couch but had put a supine Tnrough the house which Constantine was a use by becauseitwasso like his chubby LittleThief being a genius.

He guessed she'd had Lucky Charms for breakfast, seeing her belly was a tad bigger which was fine but guessed she was being her usual self which was a good thing, since the news of a brother or sister had freaked her out plus the others were throwing Kokoro a baby shower.

"I see Sonebody's happier, after eating." he said.

"Yep, but it's cool." Sneaker told him.

* * *

At the studio, the others were excited about Kokoro having a baby, but guessed Sneaker wasn't so happy about the news making Constantine nod explaining making Kermit sigh, because Sneaker felt threatened since it had been just her and her dad seeing Constantine get it.

He saw his little thief eating cupcakes chuckling, knowing the Swedish Chef would freak at this hearing her giggly plus belch which was adorable plus Kermit was always staring at Sneaker's belly.

"I think I know why you're upset about the news because you think you might be replaced, which could never happen." Constantine said making Sneaker hug him as he liked her hugs.

"Besides the kid is gonna need you, to teach it thief stuff." Constantibe told her.

"Yeah, and maybe it'll be chubby right?" Sneaker said, as Constantine chuckled.

They were having fun, but after a while Sneaker was sleepy making them get it because it happened after she ate a lot, plus Binsen had told Constantine and Kokoro that Sneaker would be pretty chubby by the time she was an adult, but Sneaker wanted to be a sumo wrestler besides being a thief queen, so it was fine.

"How did Sneaker take it, after you talked?" Kermit asked.

"Good, but she's taking an nap." Constantine said.

He knew what his cousin was thinking, as he didn't get how things worked in his world, so shut him out which Kermit was trying hard to stop.

Kokoro understood that Constantine foubd it hard to trust others, but wondered why as Sneaker knew why because of Dominic Badguy otherwise known as the Lemur, making her get it feeling sorry for Constantine seeing Sneaker nod.

"He was a bit unsure when he first adopted me, but it turned into a good thing you know?" Sneaker said making Kokoro smile at this.


	24. Helping Sneaker Out

It was a few months after Yaga, Sneaker's little sister had been born but Sneaker was not happy with the changes like her sister crying all night long, and her dad being too busy to have fun with her along with Kokoro so was in the break room devouring treats aiding her chubbiness more.

"Hey it'll be all good, as your folks are getting used to having another kid around." Jareth said cuddling her, since he loved her being a chubby little bad frog.

"Spasibo, but I just want my dad to hang out with me, like rough house you know?" Sneaker said, her mouth full of donuts as her face was becoming chubbier stunning Kermit.

"Relax, uncle!" Sneaker snapped, yawning as she was tired from being up all night thanks to her sister, letting Jareth help her find a good place to nap as she trusted the dragon boy.

Unknown to tnem, Constantine had overheard what his chubby little thief had to,d Jareth feeling bad, that Sneaker felt left out because of Yaga so needed to help fix this.

* * *

That early morning at her house, Sneaker was still awake but doing art stuff and eating treats, since Yaga was keeping the house up seeing her dad walking up and down the hall with Yaga in his arms, trying to soothe the amphibian infant humming to her which was a certain lullaby he sang to Sneaker, when she could not sleep which made Sneaker mad.

"First Yaga hogs Dadfy and Kokoro, tnen makes everybody love her and now this!" she said.

Kokoro could sense how upset Sneaker was because she didn't adjust well to change, so having a little sister was a big change so was needing tine to get used to it, seeing Constantine agree.

Thankfulla aroubd sunrise, Yaga was asleep and in her crib relieving both Constantine and Kokoro as they needed sleep too, not just Sneaker so were sleeping in pretty late to get their energy back.

Later that day, Jareth and Sneaker's other Cousibs noticed how tired Sneaker was, plus there were a ton of dark rings under Sneaker's eyes which was a sign of tiredness worrying Jareth.

"You try sleeping, with a baby sister in the house!" Sneaker snapped, biting his finger.

"Woah, Sneaker really nedds an nap, before she snaps." Yoko said as the other kids agreed.

They were Fibding their chubby little thief of a cousin the perfect place to nap, where she could sleep along with making her a platter of treats for when she woke up.

"She's just having trouble, adjusting to a baby sister." Kermit told them, making Sora understand remembering she had felt this way, when her twin sisters Jane and June had been born.

"That's right, but Sneaker's folks can help her, as her dad is also tired." Jareth said to her.

Later after waking up, Sneaker was eating treats, which was making her and her belly happier because of Yaga keeping her as well as her folks unaware that her cousins were helping or trying to help.


	25. Finding An Outlet

Kokoro sighed, as she knew that Sneaker was not seeing how fun having a little sister was, plus knew Sneaker was preparing for her blackbelt test which Constantine was helping with, being a blackbelt himself hearing Yaga giggle at being tickled plus heard Constantine and Sneaker laughing outside guessing they were being their usual selves.

"We were doing karate and then doing some football but Sneaker will warm up to Yaga sooner or later but forcing her to won't work, just upset her more." Constantine told her seeing Sneaker had her video camera making Kokoro curious.

"She must have came up, with something for Gulag TV." Constantine said.

"Gulag TV?" Kokoro asked confused by what he just said hearing Nadya laugh.

"It was something Sneaker came up with to entertain herself while she was with Constantine in gulag, now it became an awesome thing from what Constantine told me." Nadya explained to her.

"Oh, so it's a creative outlet for her, to express herself?" Kokoro said seeing Nadya nod.

They then saw Sneaker come inside after a bit but going upstairs to her room, editing her footage but then putting it on her Gulag TV blog knowing her dad and uncles would love this, p,us with her parents giving Yaga all the attention and not being in school, she had all the time to work on Gulag TV grinning eating an Oreo.

"She is having trouble, adjusting to Yaga, eh?" Nadya said seeing them nod.

"Yes, plus Yaga still wakes up in the middle of the night which means, she also wakes Sneaker which explains why my little thief has been grumpier and snapping at her cousins." Constantine told her.

"Maybe you can help her, as she loves you, loojs up to you." Nadya said making Kokoro curious.

"You didn't tell her, how you found your little thief?" Nadya asked Constantine.

"Nope, but I bet she can figure it out." Constantine said drinking coffee.

"I don't know, plus Sneaker never told me." Kokoro said.

"I found her in an alleyway, while visiting Russia last and she was hiding behind trash cans but thought I was cop so threw a pebble at my head and things have been going great ever since." Cobstantine explained, hearing Kokoro giggle unaware Sneaker had been listening.

* * *

"So Gulag TV is back, after all this time, eh?" Kermit asked Constantine.

"Yes, but it makes Sneaker happy and a good distraction you know, since Yaga and not in school with her cousins?" Constantine told him.

Kermit saw Sneaker doing art stuff, realising she was making a crafts video for Gulag TV which was impressive knowing this was the outlet they were looking for, to channel Sneaker's energy into good things, not mischief.

"She was doing stuff like this earlier at home, so yeah plus she still hasn't warmed to Yaga." Constantine replied to him seeing Sneaker using his laptop to edit and then put it onto her Gulag TV blog making them curious, seeing Sneaker quiet and not hyped up which was weird.

"Is she Ojay, as this is not like her?" Sam said seeing Constantine sigh because he knew that Yaga keeping everybody in their house awake even Sneaker was why his little thief was so tired, guessing she was taking her nap earlier.


	26. A Dosed Up Little Thief

Sneaker was in her room, lying on her bed, which she'd made a fort out of but using a pen that had a flashlight in it as she was working on the story in her padlocked journal, but coughing a bit.

She had been wheezy, when doing karate and being in the park, which had worried her Cousibs, especially Jareth but she said she was fine, but now she was not sure feeling her chest was sore.

"I can handle it, I am a thief in training, and we scare away our problems." Sneaker muttered coughing, unawsre it had attracted her father's attention, hearing she was not well, placing a webbed hand on her forehead feeling it was warm.

"You should rest, as you don't sound good." Constantine told her, tucking her in.

"Aw, I'm fine you know?" Sneaker protested, knowing better than to argue.

He left her room, making Nadya guess that Sneaker had a chest bug, but hiding it because she wanted to have fun, with Jareth and her Cousibs seeing Constantine sigh, at this.

"She just nedds to rest, Nadyaand drink orange juice." Constantine said softly.

* * *

"Jareth calling Sneaker, do you hear me, over?" Jareth said into a walkie talkie.

"Jareth, didn't you hear, that she's sick?" Zeus said, making the dragon boy worry.

"No I didn't, but it's not serious, right?" Jareth said scared.

It was the next day at the studio after school, and the other kids had been surprised not seeing Sneaker until Kermit had explained to them, guessing Jareth had been doing homework, when tnat happened but stunned sering a sick Sneaker tnere, in her hooded cloak woozy.

"Hey comrades, what's going on?" she adked coughing a lot, making Jareth worry for her, as Yoko was Getying Incle Kermit seeing her spinning around feverish, giggling but coughing.

"Sneaker, you shoukd lie down, or take it east." Sora said, seeing Kermit there stunned.

"Sneaker, you need to rest, since you're sick and we're worried for you, especially your dad." Kermit said.

"N-No I want to be with my comrades especially Jareth, not stay in bed!" Sneaker said coughing.

Constantine and Deadly were surprised, but getting her to test, but Jareth and the other kids were hoping that Sneaker would be alright, seeing Constantine nod.


End file.
